The New Girl (WIP) (CaptainSparkelz fan fiction)
by The true hidden
Summary: When 21 year old Nicky Lucopy moves to Santa Barbra she meets her webstar crush and he falls head over heels for Nicky Rated T for Mild language. Inspiration from vintage zebra' When will I see you again and Two Hearts and Youtube
1. Chapter 1 full

Chapter # 1 The New Girl

(Nicky's POV)

I knew that my parents would make me move out one day, but the news still surprised me as I stepped onto the plane. I was off to Santa Barbra, (A/n Sorry if I spelt this wrong I'm new at this writing thing) after the rather long plane ride of watching CaptainSparkelz on my phone who is is, like my all time favorite youtuber who I would DIE to meet in person. So, I may want to mention that my parents are well... kind of rich ya see my dad is the president of Microsoft INC. and my mom is an actress. So it wasn't a big surprise that when I got to the new apartment complex to see a brand new red Minivan I checked my suitcase my mom and dad had given me before I left and sure enough There was the key for the minivan in it "Nice" I say to myself. As I'm walking up the stairs I bump into some guy "sorry," I exclaim when I see his face as he looks up and says "not a problem," As I realize that is CaptainSparkelz and I fan girl inside of me. He snapped me back to reality when he asked if I need any help "yeah I could use a bit of help" I replied to him. So we both went back and forth from my car whit my suitcases to my new apartment room. Once we had finished that he gave me his number and said if I needed anything to call him, turns out that his apartment was right across the hall from mine. I was surprised when I heard a knock at my door at it trued out to be Jordan who asked me out to what he called welcoming date 'more like a date I thought smiling` "Ya know I never got your name." He states, "What is it?" he asks me "Nicky, Nicky Lucopy," I told him. "Mine is Jordan." He replies with a silly half grin. "What kind of movie do you want to see Nicky?" He asks me. "How about romantic I think it would be a nice kind of move for our first date." I tell him, also taking note that he blushed and looked down at his shoes when I said the word 'date' So after the movie Jordan took me home and as I was about to step into my apparent I tell him "That was fun I'm glad that we're friend maybe we could do it again some time" When I sated that almost all the color drained from his face. "Are you okay" I ask worriedly "yeah…" He replied to me felling distant. "Alright see you later I guess" I say cheerfully, and enter my apartment to go play some X-Box.

Jordan's POV

"I`m glad that we`re friends" I couldn't stop thinking about it. I don`t even know why I cared so much I guess I must have liked her or else I won't really care but still, I wasn't sure if I did or didn't like her I mean she was cute, pretty, and nice but I just couldn't stop thinking about her. "I better get some sleep" I tell myself and head into my bedroom, still unable to stop thinking about her.

-Hope that you enjoyed this chapter of The new girl FYI I do plan on doing a long seirs of this (so stay tuned) But that aside I hope that you liked it and remember to review with positive criticism so I can Improve. -The true hidden


	2. Chapter 2 The news

Chapter 2

(Jordan's POV)

When I woke up I was still wondering about why I felt that way towards her as I eat my cheerios. I walked down to the mail boxes to check my mail. At the mailboxes I saw Nicky getting her grabbing her mail.

"Hey Nicky." I say calmly

"Hello Jordan." She replies with her amazing smile

"So what are you doing out so early today?" She asks me.

"Nothing special, just checking the mail" I told her. God she is perfect even without her makeup on, I wish I had gotten myself a little more dressed up. "What are you doing?" I question her.

"I, m just going downtown turns out that my mom is in town and has some important news for me, she sounded really worried on the phone I wonder why"

"Well I hope everything is okay with her if you need me I'll be in my apartment if you need me" I told her praying that she would want to see me after this important news.

"Well bye then" Nicky said.

"Bye" I replied

(Nicky's POV)

I got to the restaurant that my mom told me to meet her at. Then the worst happened,

She told me in between sobs "Your dad (sob sob) called me and (sob sob) said the he (long sob) needed some help (sob sob) but when I (sob sob) got there the police were there, (super long sob) he was shot and killed by same god damned nut job who was mad about his X-Box live or something"

"What…" I said in disbelief I couldn't believe this. I drove home crying, I don't even know why but my body kind of just pulled me towards Jordan's door and I knocked.

(Jordan's POV)

When I answered the door the last thing I thought to see was Nicky. Her face was red from crying she ran into me and hugged me. Don`t even ask me why but I kissed her, and she kissed back this went on for awhile until she broke apart and told me what happened.

"I'm so so sorry Nick" I said honestly

"it's just …just… just" she stopped trying and buried her head in my sholder.

SO are you mad at this cliffhanger? I will dolphinately upload more tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Mom

Chapter 3 WTF IS GOING ON

A/N so when I write I listen to music and I just wanted to recommend these songs Town called Hypocrisy by Lostprohets, Everyday combat by Lostprohets, New divide by Linkin park, your gonna go far kid by the offspring and shinobe dragon vr nija warrior (or something like that) by lostprohets. Now back to the story

Jordan's POV

Nicky fell asleep on my shoulders so I picked her up bridal style and laid her down on my bed and tucked her in. As for myself I retreated to the couch.

-Le` Time skips because I can

- I awoke to the sound of Nicky's voice

"Wake up Jordan, your Skype is going crazy" she said Peacefully.

"That can wait are you alright, I could take you home if you want." I told her worriedly

"Jordan I`m fine… well, Iv been better but still plus my apartment is just across from yours silly" she said playfully "but I`ll stay here with you for a little longer" she said sitting next to me and wrapping her warm arms around me.

"Wait, so is this" I said pointing to her and then to me "a thing now?" I asked

"Only if you want it to be, I hope you do" she said blushing like crazy

"I was thinking the same thing" I said well put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer to me.

Nicky's POV

As I leaned towards Jordan for another kiss right as our lips were about to meet we heard a knock on the door.

"Dammit" Jordan mumbled as he started to get up I pulled him back down to the couch and laid on top on him

A/N NO SEX IN THIS STORY DON`T EVEN ASK YOU PERVERT

Finally getting my kiss my Second kiss out of him as he rubbed my back. It went on like this for a long time we kiss hear a knock and kiss even more.

Then my mom opened the door and when she saw us on the couch she screamed "NICKY WAS IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU DOING!"

"What the hell!" Jordan screamed falling off the couch.

"MOOOOOOOOOOM! Why are you here? I said trying my hardest not to scream my head off.

"WHY AM I HERE HOW ABOUT WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" she yelled at me for the first time in years

"Uh… Mrs. Lucopy It`s not wh" Jordan started to say before my mom NO JOKE took out her tazzer and tazzed him "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH what The FU"was he could say before he was zapped unconscious

"MOM WHAT THE ABOSOLUTE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR, GET OUT!" I screamed at her

"NOT A CHANCE YOUNG LADY YOUR COING HOME!" She was then interrupted by Jordan's groggily voice saying "what….. happened?"

"Jordan! Are you okay? I said truing my back to my mom and running towards him "NICKY LOOK OUT" he exclaimed pushing me out of the way as my mom`s phone hit him square in the face "ow…" He said

"MOM WHAT ARE" that's all I got to day before she took out her pistol and shot Jordan's arm 4 times.

A/N I was going to cliffhanger so you better be nice! You know who you are

I ran to Jordan's side "are you okay?!" I asked crying "Jordan? Jordan? JORDAN SPEAK TO ME!"

"Nicky I… I…" he managed to say before passing out again. Security came up and took my mom away then they took me and Jordan to the hospital. The whole ride there I was crying and screaming "JORDAN COME ON JORDAN WAKE UP PLEASE DON'T DO THIS JORDAN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"


End file.
